Gotta Be Somebody
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: My version of how Derek and Chloe meet. :D Try it...you may like it. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this song-fic is going to be different from everything else I've written…It'll actually be my version of how our favorite couple meet. :D I love this song and thought that I could have some fun with trying to weave everything together.**

**The song is "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or this amazing song…I just get to play with them. :D**

Gotta Be Somebody

**DPOV**

As I sat on the apartment's terrace, I couldn't help but contemplate my life. I had been rescued from those evil scientists and I had gained a brother and a father. Life was good right now. No one was giving us any trouble from school, I was better than good with Simon and Dad, and we lived in a nice apartment building that was situated next to a small forest. But I was still missing something. I was missing someone to share my life with. I know that seems kind of ridiculous for a sixteen year old to think about, but being a werewolf, one can't help it. I wanted…no, needed my mate. I wonder what she'll be like, feel like on my senses…

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<br>But dreams just aren't enough  
>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<br>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
>Straight off the silver screen<br>So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

I heard a commotion behind the building, a girl's scream. I leaned forward, trying to locate where she was exactly. As I was looking down, I saw a girl run around the corner of the building. It was the quiet girl that lived one floor up. She always walked with her head down, in a hurry to get to her apartment, never speaking a word to anyone as she passed. For some reason, I always felt the need to watch her, protect her.

She was speaking now, well, screaming, as she rounded the corner. I saw the reason for her distress. Three boys were closing in behind her, trying to catch her. I could smell their arousal, their glee as they gave chase. I growled. _They have no right to touch her._

The balcony I was on was only thirty feet high. I smirked. _Easy jump for a werewolf_. I timed it so that once I landed, I'd be between the girl and the insolent boys.__

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

As I landed, I realized that this girl isn't just some ordinary girl. I mean, I like to think I'm a nice guy (sometimes), but I don't go jumping off the sides of buildings for just anybody.

I stood up from my crouch, glaring at the boys who had stopped dead in their tracks at my appearance. I folded my arms across my chest, showing my arms, and braced my feet apart. I knew what I looked like to them. I was six five, broad shoulders, heavily muscled, and pissed off. In short, I looked scary enough to make a grown man think twice.

"Do you boys have a reason to be bothering her?" At my deep rumble, the boys started to inch away.

I glared harder. "I suggest that if any of you want to keep certain body parts, you'll stay away from her. Do I make myself clear?"

Every one of them nodded, not daring to speak. "Good. Now leave."

They didn't have to be told twice. They took off running, trying to put as much distance between me and them.

I turned to check on girl. What I saw made my breath catch.__

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu<br>Me standing here with you  
>So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
><em>

The moonlight was shining on her light hair, turning it almost white, making it glow. He delicate features had turned elfin, delicate. Even though she looked like she wanted to fall over with exhaustion, there was steel in her eyes, like she refused to give in.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. _And I never notice girls. I was always waiting for my mate._

Standing here with her, it felt right, like maybe in a past life, we had stood here before, like we were meant to be here again. _Is my search over?_ Is she mine?...

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

With these questions running through my mind, I tried to focus on the angel in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath, looking me in the eye. "Thank you." She relaxed a little. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, I never would have made it." She gave me a small smile.

That small gesture had me fighting for air.__

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
>When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)<br>Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
>Cause nobody wants to be the last one there<br>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
>Someone to love with my life in their hands<br>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

She trembled. I rushed forwards, knowing she was going to fall. I caught her as she tumbled forward. It was heaven to hold her in my arms. She smelled like flowers after a rainstorm, a balm to my frazzled senses.

She gripped my shoulders, trying to steady herself. Her ocean blue eyes locked on mine. In that split second, I knew that I'd never let her go, that I'd found my mate…and she seemed to realize that this was the moment, that moment when everything in your life fades away, leaving nothing but you and perfect clarity. Clarity that shows you just what your life will be like from that moment on, how miraculous or devastating it could be if that moment is ignored.

And she wasn't running. __

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<br>Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<br>_

"I'm Derek, by the way."

"Chloe." She smiled, relaxing, trusting me.

Perfect clarity.

**So? What'd you guys think? I think I did an okay job with this one. I don't think it's one of my stronger pieces, but I like it. :D Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, this song-fic is going to be different from everything else I've written…It'll actually be my version of how our favorite couple meet. :D I love this song and thought that I could have some fun with trying to weave everything together.**

**The song is "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or this amazing song…I just get to play with them. :D**

Gotta Be Somebody

**CPOV**

I had almost made it home when three boys came out of a gas station and spotted me. Knowing that I was in for trouble if I didn't move, I took off at a dead run. Being a a powerful necromancer didn't really give me any advantage right now. No dead bodies to resurrect, no poltergeists to ask for help, nothing. I was completely alone.

Which is funny, kind of. Earlier today I had been contemplating my life, the lonely rich girl. Sure, I had it pretty good. I had a doting father, who gave me anything I asked for, good friends, and my aunt. But I had no one to _talk_ to, no one to share my life with. Odd thought coming from an almost sixteen year old, but growing up with a vacant father, a busy aunt, and my necromancy...it kind of forced one to grow up faster than normal. Hence the longing for my other half. Yes, I looked at guys, always wondering if they were the one…but none of them made me stop and think that they'd end up being the man I'm supposed to end up with. That was what I thought until _he_ moved in. He gave me the feeling that he could be my other half, someone I could be with and not regret one second of it. The catch? I was too damn chicken to even talk to him. Every time I saw him, I shut up and hurried away. I wanted to speak to him, get to know him, but something held me back. Something told me that I needed that extra time of not talking to him, like there was something I needed to wait for.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<br>But dreams just aren't enough  
>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<br>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
>Straight off the silver screen<br>So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

These thoughts, long as they were, happened in a split second as I walked down the street, preparing myself to run. As soon as I rounded the corner, I took off at a dead run. I was only a few blocks from home, my only hope of escape. Just as I reached the corner of my building, I felt an arm grab me about the waist. I kicked and screamed, trying to break free. I managed to land an elbow to my attackers stomach and his grip loosened just enough for me to get free. I ran around the corner of the building, trying to get inside. I knew that I wasn't going to make. I could hear their footsteps closing in on me. And I heard a growl…_What?_ But before they could catch me, _he_ fell out of the sky, landing between me and the boys.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

As he stood up, I noticed that he had a well-muscled back, which was tense from anger…which he was directing towards my attackers.

I felt some satisfaction, seeing the fear in the boys' eyes as they stared at him. He crossed his arms, emphasizing his muscles, and bracing his feet apart, making him look even bigger than he already was. Even though he was obviously pissed, and could carry out any threat he posed, I had never feared him, thought that he might hurt me. It felt right to trust him. It was only exhaustion from being scared and the leaving adrenaline rush that kept me from walking up and caressing his muscled back, from running my hands over that heavily-muscled torso.

"Do you boys have a reason to be bothering her?" He had a deep voice, a voice that felt like I had heard it before, caressing my mind like a lover. _Where the hell did those thoughts come from?_ I must be more exhausted than I thought.

Focusing once again on the scene in front of me, I realized that the boys looked petrified and were inching backwards. "I suggest that if any of you want to keep certain body parts, you'll stay away from her. Do I make myself clear?" _Why is he so protective of me? That is definitely not a normal threat for some random girl._

They all nodded. "Good. Now leave." They certainly didn't have to be told twice.

My savior turned and I felt my breath catch.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu<br>Me standing here with you  
>So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
><em>

The lights from the street surrounded him like a halo, casting his sharp features into interesting angles, making him look lethally handsome. His emerald green eyes glowed, making him seem feral but the concern shining through them made a sharp contrast.

He was the most raw, powerful… striking male that I had ever seen.

Standing in the street like this felt oddly familiar, strange but comfortingly familiar. Like we had stood, staring at each other in some other life, the familiarity letting me that this was right, that this was what I had been waiting for.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

I knew that I'd finally be able to find my voice, be able to speak to him.

"Are you all right?" The concern he emanated caught me off guard.

"Yes." I took a deep breath, trying to stay upright. I looked him in the eyes, using his strength to focus on standing. "Thank you." I relaxed a little, realizing that I didn't have to be unbreakable around him, that he'd catch me if I fell. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, I never would have made it." I tried for a smile, trying to convey my gratitude.

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
>When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)<br>Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
>Cause nobody wants to be the last one there<br>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
>Someone to love with my life in their hands<br>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

I trembled, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stay standing for much longer. As I tumbed forward, I felt strong arms wrap around me, cradling me. It felt right to be here, in his arms, like I was made for him to hold me like this. He smelled earthy, like he had just walked out of a forest, and masculine, a soothing scent that made me want to curl up next to him. _Or jump him…cut it out!_ What is up with me?

I gripped his shoulders, trying to steady myself and pull myself together. My eyes locked with his. In that split second, I knew that he'd never let me go…and that I didn't want him to. I realized that this was my moment, _the_ moment. The moment of life that makes clarity crash down upon your senses, erasing everything but you and that clarity. A clarity that reveals what your life will be like from this moment on, how wondrous or spoiled it could be if that moment is ignored. Where you have to make a choice, to run from it or to embrace it.

I wasn't running.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<br>Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<br>_

"I'm Derek, by the way."

"Chloe." I smiled, fully relaxing in his arms, trusting him, trusting my sense of rightness.

Perfect clarity.

**So? What'd you guys think? I think I did an okay job with this one. I don't think it's one of my stronger pieces, but I like it. :D Please leave a review.**


End file.
